


Girl, You Got Me Helpless

by peterpan_in_neverland



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpan_in_neverland/pseuds/peterpan_in_neverland
Summary: Reader goes into audition for Hamilton Ensemble at the request of her best friend, Jasmine. While there, she bumps into Phillipa Soo-- who just happens to be her soulmate.





	Girl, You Got Me Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

You woke up with a subtle groan, your phone ringing loudly. You rolled over, grabbing it off the nightstand, and unplugged it. You answered, looking at the name of your best friend, along with a picture of the both of you.

“Jas, it’s seven in the morning, what could you possibly want now?” You had known Jasmine for years, growing up next door would do that, especially when both of your parents worked and her mom babysat.

“Come audition for Hamilton,” She blurted. Jas had been living her dream of singing on Broadway, while you were living your semi-dream; you were currently teaching dance at a small, unknown place. Your biggest dream was to dance on broadway, and here Jasmine was, offering it to you on a silver platter.

“What time?” You questioned, bolting up.

“You have three hours, but I’d get here early if I were you.” She said. “I’m already there, let me know when you leave and I’ll be waiting outside.” She told you the location, and you wrote it down on a loose piece of paper.

You threw on some clothes, briefly texting an image of the outfit to Jasmine, asking if the colours matched. She had met her soulmate, who also had a role in Hamilton, a few years ago. His name was Anthony, and you approved of him almost immediately.

She replied that it matched, a rare occurrence, and you ran out the door, stopping quickly to grab a coffee from your favourite place.

You spotted Jasmine outside of the theatre, and rushed quickly to give her a hug. “Oh my god, thank you so much for the opportunity!” You exclaimed, and she beamed.

“The role came up, and I immediately thought to call you.” She said, knocking her shoulder into yours. “Let’s go inside, it’s cold out here.” She lead you into the theatre, pausing occasionally to introduce you to a random person, finally being able to put a face to a name.

“And you know Anthony, of course.” She smiled, and Anthony strode over. She threw an arm over Jasmine, kissing her cheek lightly.

“How’s colour treating you two?” You quipped, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Good as it ever has been. Red is my favourite, by far.” Anthony answered, and you smiled. “How can you be so content without colours?” He asked, scrunching up his eyebrows.

You shrugged. “I’m used to it. It’s not like I need it anyway, I have Jasmine to tell me if my outfits match,” you answered, cracking a smile. “I honestly don’t even quite care about meeting my soulmate.”

“And what if you do meet her? Your soulmate?” Jasmine asked, pushing some stray curls behind her ears.

“Then I’ll stay with her, easy as that,” you replied, then added, “if she wants to.”

Jasmine smiled, “she’ll definitely want to.”

–

“We’re gonna run Helpless, places, everyone, places!” You had landed a spot in the ensemble after you totally aced your audition, and had been named as an understudy for Jasmine’s roles.

You had reached the halfway point in Helpless when you collided with two different people all at once, and you were knocked to the ground.

You groaned, not wanting to open your eyes. Your head was pounding, and you hadn’t even hit it against anyone or anything. And why did your chest feel so tight all of a sudden? Vaguely, you heard Jasmine calling your name, and you opened your eyes, blinking in the harsh stage lights.

You groaned again, and then a realization hit you. _The lights had colour, what the fuck_? You began to sit up, your head pounding even harder.

“Are you okay?!” Jasmine shouted. She was kneeling next to you, her hand resting on your arm. You took her in, her curls were somewhere between light at dark, and you didn’t know the name of the colour.

_Obviously,_ you thought bitterly, _it hasn’t even been a full minute._

Jasmines voice registered in your ears again, and you nodded. “Yeah, I just, bumped my head a little. It hurts.” You rubbed at your eyes, blinking hard. Jasmine gave you a suspicious look, and helped you to stand. You looked around, taking in the colours.

You noticed the only other person lying on the ground, Anthony in the process of helping her up. She was wearing loose sweatpants, and a tank top that cut off just below her bellybutton to rehearse in. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head, and she rubbed at her eyes lightly. The other person you had bumped into was nowhere to be seen.

Jasmine whispered your name in you ear, and you leaned closer to her. “ _You just bumped into your soulmate, didn’t you?”_ She whispered in your ear, and you ignored her question for a moment, too wrapped up in staring at the girl Anthony was helping up.

“Her name is Pippa.” Jasmine whispered. You had heard her name before, but had never met her. She wasn’t there for auditions, and had been sick for everyday before today.

Pippa was on her feet now, and was practically staring you down. You had gotten a better view of her face, and could see now that she was breathtakingly beautiful.

Distantly, you heard the places call again, and you took your spot, preparing to run the song. Suddenly, Jasmine spoke up, “Pippa hit her head pretty hard, so did Y/N. Let them take a break, get their bearings back,” She suggested, and winked at you. Anthony nodded, and so did Renee. Reluctantly, the stage manager let you two go, Jasmine filing behind with Lin, who thought you both were truly hurt.

You heard Jasmine whispering in his ear the whole way back to Pippa’s dressing room, trying to explain the full situation.

Finally, you reached Pippa’s dressing room, Lin opening the door to allow you her to walk in. Suddenly, Jasmine shoved you from behind, and you stumbled into the room.

“Lin, do you remember meeting your soulmate.” She asked him, blocking your only exit. You were suddenly overcome with the fear that Pippa didn’t feel what you did. It had happened once, to a friend of yours from high school. They had bumped into someone on the street, and suddenly colour were everywhere.

The person they bumped into didn’t see anything.

“I do, actually,” he answered, “I recall exactly. I wonder if it’ll be the same for Pippa and Y/N.” Lin wondered aloud, a smug grin on his face.

“I think it’s the same for pretty much everyone. It was with Anthony and I.” Jasmine answered, preparing to close the door. “We’ll leave you two alone.” She closed the door fully, an echo reverberating down the hallway. You could hear her laughing with Lin on the other side.

You turned towards Pippa. “Hi,” you said, resisting the urge to bury your face in your hands. Pippa was so beautiful, a sunshine smile and dazzling eyes. And you, well, you were just you, nothing extraordinary.

For a long time, Pippa didn’t say anything. Finally, she said, “I’m Phillipa Soo, but you should call me Pippa.”

You introduced yourself, smiling softly, still unable to get over just how beautiful Pippa was. She repeated your name, as if she almost spellbound by the simple combination of letters. “I like it,” she said finally, taking a few steps towards you.

“And I quite like your name. Both the short, and long version.” You replied, taking a step closer to her. Your faces were inches apart, and you could see a soft sprinkling of freckles along her nose.

“I’d like to kiss you now, if that would be alright?” She asked, biting her lip.

“It would be.” Lightly, she placed her lips on yours, your eyes fluttering closed. Her hands flew up, one cupping your cheek, the other tangling gently in your hair, while yours rested at her waist, brushing the exposed skin there. Her mouth moves sweetly against yours, suddenly growing more desperate.

In a few movements, you had her pressed against the wall, kissing her breathlessly as she sunk into you. You pulled away from her for a moment, before dipping down and kissing at her neck. She groaned, tossing her head back to give you more access to her neck.

In a singular, fluid movement, you had lifted Pippas shirt up over her head, leaving her in her bra and sweatpants. Two thoughts coursed through your mind, 1) the colour of her bra had to be purple, you were sure of it, and 2) it was your absolute favourite colour. You stopped, staring at her for a moment, before pressing another chaste kiss to her lips, and leaving a trail of kisses to the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her jaw, her neck, her shoulder. You paused for a moment, before dipping down, kissing the valley between her breasts. She gasped lightly, and you pulled away.

“Do you-”

“Want to keep going?” She finished the question for you. “Yes.” But, instead of letting you resume what you were doing, she grabbed your waist, turning you around and pressing your back where hers was before. She leaned in, devouring your mouth with hers, and threading her fingers into your hair.

Suddenly, the door to her dressing room burst open, “okay, the stage manag- _AHHH!”_ Lin cried out, and Pippa jumped away from you.

“Lin, what’re- well then.” Jasmine said, walking into the dressing room. “Pippa, put your shirt back on. They need you both onstage.” Jasmine finished, grabbing a still spluttering Lin by the wrist, and charging out of the room.

“Pip, as much as I hate to say it-”

“I know, love, I know.” She pulled her shirt back on, a pressed a quick kiss to your lips. “I’ll meet you tonight after rehearsal.” She whispered in your ear, before grabbing your hand and lacing her fingers with yours, leading you back out into the stage.


End file.
